Bathsheba
by sailorchix
Summary: Sasuke is the Lord of Konoha. One day he sees a beautiful woman bathing and sleeps with her. Not only does she become pregnant, but she's a married woman! What is Sasuke gonna do? SasukeXHinataThis story is based on 2 Samuel chapters 11 and 12.
1. Chapter 1

Bathsheba

Sasuke is the Lord of Konoha. One day he sees a beautiful woman bathing and sleeps with her. Not only does she become pregnant, but she's a married woman! What is Sasuke gonna do? SasukeXHinata

This story is based on 2 Samuel chapters 11 and 12.

**I DO NOT OWN NAURTO**

Chapter 1: Bathing Beauty

Sasuke let out a small sigh as he slowly open his eyes. He had just woken up from his midday rest. He sat up on the edge of the bed. His elbows on his knees with his hands folded in front of his face. Being the Lord of Konoha was a lot harder than he thought it would be. It was spring time yet, he was at war with a neighboring village. Sasuke had just recently sent Shikamaru and the Konoha army to fight the Sound country, while Sasuke had stayed behind in Konoha. 'I need some fresh air' Sasuke thought as he slowly gets up from his bed. He walked onto his balcony and from there he jumps onto the roof of his estate. He walked graceful on the ridged roof tops. His hands shoved into the pockets of his slacks. He was wearing loose fitting white collared button-up shirt with black dress slacks.

As he looked out over the village, he noticed a woman of unusual beauty taking a bath. He hid in the shadows of the roof as he took a closer look at the bathing woman. At first he could only see her back. Her white skin contrasted with her long indigo color hair. When she turned her head around Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. She had pearl color eyes that had a violet tint. Her dark long full lashes accented her pearly colored eyes. She had a small round pointed nose and her lips...full, lushes with a natural peach color to them. She had a faint blush on her round cheeks that gave her a childlike innocence. Sasuke had to get out of there. All kinds of emotions were raising simultaneously throughout his body. He quickly and swiftly left the bathing beauty.

Sasuke was now back in his room once again sitting on his bed breathing heavily as thoughts of 'his' bathing beauty flashed threw his head. 'Who is she?' he asked himself as he continue to picture her bathing. This of course caused him to have a massive nose bleed which also caused him to pass out for a few minutes. Once he regain conciseness he called one of his servants to his room. A rugged looking guy with sharp black eyes and wild brown hair walked in. He had red painted marks on each side of his face. The guy gave Sasuke a strange look that basically said "What the hell?"

"Oi, boss. Whats with the tissue in your nose?" the rugged looking guy asked as he pointed a finger at Sasuke. Sasuke had forgot that after his blackout from the massive nose bleed he had put tissues in his nose to help stop the bleeding. He quickly removed them and tossed them in to the trash.

"Let's not worry about that Kiba. I have an assignment for you. Here is an address. There's a women who lives there. Get all the information you can on her and report back to me on what you find."

"Hey, ya finally found yourself a women! It's about time! I mean it seems like every women you met throws themselves at you. And you don't even bat an eyelash. Am just glad your just picky because the guys and I were beginning to think you might be gay..." Kiba was nervously scratching the back of his head as he looked at an anger Sharingan eyed master.

"Just shut up and do your job before you not only become unemployed, but lose your life also!" Sasuke's words came out through clenched teeth. Sasuke could hear whimpering coming from Kiba's jacket. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What's that noise?"

"Nothing." Kiba said nervously. He had to get out of there before Sasuke finds out that he brought Akamaru into the house with him. He quickly walk out of the room before he could be questioned again. Kiba was now outside of the estate, when he unzipped his jacket to reveal a little white dog. "Geez... Akamaru! You need to control yourself. Otherwise Sasuke-sama will turn you into dog jerky!" Akamaru just whimper as he thought of Sasuke eating him as dog jerky while saying "That's what you get for peeing in my room and chewing up my shoes! Ha!ha!ha!" Akumaru had waterfall like tears streaming down his face. Kiba looks at the address Sasuke gave him.

"Hey, I know were this is! Let's go Akumaru!"

20minutes later...

Kibas comes back and reported to Sasuke.

"She is Hinata, the daughter of Haishi Hyuuga and the wife of Naruto Uzamaki."

"Really!" Sasuke had a small smirk on his face.

"Go and bring her to my room." Kiba just nodded his head to show he understood, but he couldn't help but snicker as he thought, 'I wonder what his up to?' Kiba left and came back with the woman in hand. Both Kiba and Hinata stood in front of the door to Sasuke's room. Kiba looked at the young woman standing next to him. She had her head hung low as she nervously played with her fingers. Kiba put his hand on her shoulder causing her to jump and let out a small gasp. She was now looking at the man who gently touch her shoulder. He just gave her a small smile to let her know everything was going to be alright. She gave him a small smile back as her way for saying "Thank you". Kiba open the door and let Hinata in. As soon as she was in the room she heard the door close behind her. She quickly turn around to see indeed the door had closed and she was left alone. She just stood there looking at the close door wondering why the Lord of the Konoha wanted to see her.

"Am sorry if I have worried you." Hinata quickly turned around only to be a few inches away from the Lords face. Dark orbs stared intensely at her shocked white ones. She studied his face. His long black bangs hung from each side of his face. He had a strong sharp jaw line. He was quite handsome. Hinata notice a small smirk formed on his face. 'Wow!' Hinata thought she could fell the heat rise to her cheeks. She quickly cover her face with her hands. Sasuke removed her hands away from her face saying,

"Don't hide it. It's one of your best features." Hinata mutter a thank you and realized that he was still holding her hand. She tried to pull her hands away from his but he just pulled her closer to him. He held her in a tight embrace.

"Um... Sasuke-sama..."

"Shhhh..." was all he said as he placed his lips onto hers. At first she was startle but as he gentle kissed her she slowly began to relax and kiss back. When Sasuke felt her kiss back he began to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth and tasting her. At first she was surprise to feel his tongue in her mouth but started to moan as he explored her mouth. Her hands were on his back as she began to caress his back. His arms were wrapped around her tiny waist. Sasuke pulled away from the kiss only to start kissing her neck. Hinata let out another moan as Sasuke tenderly kissed her neck. Her hands were now entangle in the back of his hair. As Sasuke kissed her neck he began pulling her kimono off her shoulders and began to kiss them. Both bodies entangle in each other started to move towards the bed. They were now holding each other in the bed. The blankets are the only thing coving their naked bodies as they made love to each other.

A week later Hinata discovered that shes pregnant and sends Sasuke a message saying "I'm pregnant."

End of Chapter 1

Dum.Dum.Dum... Oh, No! What's Sasuke gonna do? He got a married woman pregnant! Find out in Chapter 2: The Plan.

Hope you guys enjoyed this!

Don't worry I will still be writing my other stories too.

Reviews, Comments, and Questions!


	2. Chapter 2

Bathsheba

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

Chapter 2: The Plan

'Crap!' Sasuke mentally slap himself. 'Why did I let my desires get the best of me?' he was pacing back and forth his bedroom. The message Hinata had send him stated that she was pregnant. He knew the child was his because Hinata's husband has been on the battle lines of this war between Konoha and the Sound Village. 'What am I gonna do? If her husband had been here I wouldn't have anything to worry about because her husband would assume the child was his. Wait! That's it!. I'll just bring Naruto back so he can sleep with Hinata and he'll think the child is his! Brilliant! Am a genius.'

Then Sasuke sent word to Shikamaru saying: Send me Naruto Uzamaki. Shikamaru went to Naruto's tent.

"Uzamaki." Shikamaru said as he poked his head into the tent.

"Oi, Shikamaru!" Naruto loud voice caused Shikamaru to stick his pinky into his ear and stated

"Do you have to be so loud and annoying?" Naruto just gave him that big goofy fox like grin of his.

"Anyways, pack you things."

"NANI! Why! Am not being pulled from the battle am I! You guys need me! Am one of the strongest people here! That's not fair!" Naruto just kept on ranting and raving. Shikamaru let out a loud sigh and stated, "No! I don't think you are being pulled from battle. Sasuke-sama wants to see ya. That's all! Man, this is so troublesome." Shikamaru's hand was now on his forehead as he shook his head.

"Really!" Naruto face was beaming

"I bet his going to congratulate me on my good work!" Naruto giggled as he thought of all the praises Sasuke-sama was going to say to him.

"Whatever. Just leave, okay." with that said Shikamaru left Naruto, who was packing his bag.

Sasuke was in his office when a servant announced Naruto's arrival. Naruto was lead to the office and stepped inside. He walked up to the dark haired man sitting at the huge oakwood desk. Sasuke gesture for Naruto to sit in the chair in front of him. Naruto followed the gesture and took a seat.

"How is Shikamaru doing?" Sasuke was trying to make light conversation.

"Lazy as usual."

"Oh... is the army getting along with him as a leader?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Naruto's eyes were in tiny slits and he had a frown on his face. 'What's with guy? Is this twenty questions or what.'

"How is the war progressing?" Sasuke notice that Naruto's mood brighten up at this question.

"Were kicking butt out there. All thanks to yours truly." Naruto was now on his feet and he pointed at himself. Sasuke had a anime sweat drop on his head at Naruto's sudden gesture and lighten mood. Then Sasuke told Naruto,

"Go home and relax." Sasuke even sent a gift to Naruto after he had left the Palace. But Naruto didn't go home. He slept that night at the palace entrance with Sasuke's palace guard.

When Sasuke heard that Naruto had not gone home, he summoned him and asked,

"What's the matter? Why didn't you go home last night after being away for so long?" Naruto replied,

"The armies of Konoha are living in tents, and Shikamaru and my friends are camping in the open fields. How could I go home to eat freshly made ramen and sleep with my wife, when they are at war? I swear that I would never do such a thing! That is my shinobi way!" Naruto gave Sasuke the good guy pose (Which is a thumbs up if ya didn't know). Sasuke had a small smile on his face shaking his head in disbelief at what he just heard. 'This guy cares for other people's well being more than his own selfish desires.' Sasuke thought.

"Well stay here today." Sasuke told him, "and tomorrow you may return to the army." Naruto was now jumping up and down shouting,

"Yeah! It's about time I kick some Sound nin butt! I can't wait to get back to battle and use my Rasengen on those dirty bastards."

Naruto stayed in Konoha that day and the next. Sasuke had to think of some way to get Naruto to sleep with his wife before he went back to the battlefield. Then Sasuke invited him to dinner. Sasuke knew that the blond was found of ramen and had an array of different types of ramen. He also had an endless supply of sake for Naruto to drink. When Naruto walked into the banquet hall his eyes popped out of his head, his jaw dropped to the ground, and drool poured out of his mouth as he said,

"RRRAAAMMMEEENNN!" Naruto was now looking at all the different types of ramen as he sang,

"Ramen! Glorious ramen! I think I shall have some... " Naruto began inhaling one bowl after the other. Sasuke just stood there in shock at the knuckle head's reaction to the food before him. After recovering from the shock, Sasuke grab a bottle of sake and headed towards Naruto with it.

"You sure like your ramen, don't you?" Sasuke was pouring a cup of sake for Naruto.

"SURE DO! THANKS MAN!"

"Here have a drink to help wash down the ramen." Sasuke handed him the sake cup. Naruto took it and quickly downed the clear substances. Sasuke just grinned as he poured Naruto another...and another...and another...while thinking, 'If I get him drunk and sent him home to his wife so he can sleep with her, everything will be okay.' But he couldn't get Naruto to go home to his wife. Naruto ended up passing out and once again he slept at the palace entrance with the palace guard.

Sasuke was up all night trying to figure out what he was going to do. He knew no matter what he wasn't going to be able to get Naruto to go home and sleep with his wife. Then he began to think about Hinata and the wonderful night they had together. Even though his actions caused him to be in this situation, he still want her. He loved everything about her. 'Why did she have to be married!' he mentally screamed. 'If only she didn't have a husband I would marry her and take care of her and my child.' That's when it hit him. He knew what he had to do. His didn't like the idea but didn't see any other way to deal with his current and this would allow him to take care of Hinata and the child. So the next morning Sasuke wrote a letter to Shikamaru and gave it to Naruto to deliver. Naruto gave Shikamaru the letter.

"What's this?" Shikamaru looked at the letter questionably.

"How the hell should I know! Sasuke-sama gave it to me to give to you."

"Probably more orders. How troublesome." Shikamaru closed his eyes as he let out a loud sigh.

"Can I go now and set-up my tent?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Sure." Shikamaru waved him off. As soon as Naruto left Shikamaru open the letter and began to read the contents of the message. Shikamaru's eyes were wide in shock as his body began to shake. He nervously tuck the letter into his pocket as he put his hand on his forehead, shaking his head back and forth. Under his breath he said, "What the hell! Are you serious!" as he walked over to Naruto to give him his assignment.

I left a cliffhanger... Find out what the letter said in the next chapter called Arrangements.

Please Leave REVIEWS, COMMENTS, QUESTIONDS, AND CONCERNS

Thanks to all those who review! I love you all!

P.S. Am at a local anime convention in my hometown this weekend and am dressing up as Haku from Naruto and those of you who know my good friend Kacey9tails is going as Hinata! Also my cousin teenageblonde is going as Winry Rockbell. I will be taking lots of pics and will be posting them on my Myspace page by Saturday, October 7 if you'd like to check them out. Also my profile is all Itachi if you want to check that out now.

** My URL http/ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bathsheba**

FYI: I drew a cute Sasuke Hinata pic. If you would like to see it go to my profile here and click on my homepage with will take you to my myspace profile and click on view my pics and that will take you to some of my pics and you will see the Sasuke Hinata one. Feel free to leave a comment and if you can't and would like to leave me one through Fanfic is just fine.

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. **

Chapter 3: Naruto's Death

Shikamaru was now sitting back in his tent. His hands were rubbing his temples to lessen the pain growing inside his head. He had just giving Naruto his new assignment just as the letter had told him to. He pulled out the letter once again and read:

Station Naruto on the front lines where the battle is fiercest. Then pull back so that he will be killed.

Shikamaru took in a deep breath as he remember what he told Naruto.

_Flashback..._

"_You are to go as close as possible to the city wall. That's were the strongest emeries are at, but I know you can handle it." He had a stern look on his face, trying not to let his true emotions show through._

"_ALRIGHT!!! Its about time!!! Am gonna kick some Sound nin butt!!!!" Naruto jumped up and down with excitement. Little did he know that he was walking right into a death trap. Shikamaru couldn't take it, so he quickly turned around and started to leave as he as, "Now, go. You are a good man." His hands in his pocket as his stomach was taking a turn for the worst. _

_End of Flashback... _

**At the front lines...**

"Kuso!" Naruto hissed. This was a lot harder than he'd expected. All round him were torn and mangled bodies. Some were his comrades others where the Sound nin.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!!" this time he was only able to make ten shadow clones instead of hundreds. His breaths were quick as he tried to catch his breath. His chakra was almost gone. He'd barely had enough strength to stand let alone defined himself. He held onto his stomach as he remember that Orochimaru had stuck him there with a five seal technique. That technique caused him not to be able to use the nine-tailed fox spirits chakra. Man could he'd use it right now. Naruto and his clones continue to fight with all their might, but it wasn't enough.

"POOF" there's one...

"POOF" number two...

"POOF...POOF...POOF" DAMN!!! Three, four, and five!!!

One of the sound nin broke the neck of another clone as another threw kunai's at the other four. Within seconds those clones were gone to!!! Naruto was left there standing. Holding his sides. One eye lid was so swollen that it over lapped his right eye. Blood was pouring down the left side of his face from a head injury. He looked around. He was surrounded. He tried to see if any of his comrades were going to be able to help him but he soon notice that they were all dead. As the Sound nin drew closer to him he gridded his teeth and charged at them knowing full well that he was going to die, but he didn't care. This is the way of the ninja. And if his going down he might as well take a few with him right?

Naruto was laying on the ground, unable to move. They had broken every bone in his body. A man stood over top of him. Naruto's vision was blurry and couldn't make out the persons face. Then the person spoke.

"I told you Naruto... there's nothing special about you." Naruto's eyes widen in shock as he said

"Kabuto?!" the nin brought his face close to Naruto's to confirm who he is.

"That's right. Your pathetic and worthless, unlike your king." Kabuto pushed his glasses up with this middle finger as a sick smile spread across his face.

"Why you BASTARD!!!" Naruto spat the word into Kabuto's face. Kabuto's eyes narrowed as he hissed,

"Still as loud and rude as usual, You see, I never knew what Hinata-chan saw in you." Naruto had totally forgotten that if he dies what would happen to Hinata. How would she deal with his death. 'Kuso' he thought as he mental kick himself of his selfness. He wanted to fight so bad he didn't think about what would happen if he die. Kabuto could see the worry and anger on Naruto face and knew he was worried about Hinata.

"Don't worry Naruto. Hinata-chan will be just fine." As Kabuto said that he stuck a kunai right into Naruto's chest. A loud cry could be heard for miles away. Blood started to come out of Naruto's mouth as he coughed. Kabuto still had his hands on the kanai as he leaned down and whisper into Naruto's ear,

"You see Naruto. Hinata-chan will forget all about you. In fact she has already. She must have other wise why else would she sleep with Sasuke-sama." Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard. 'It couldn't be!'

"And guess what? Sasuke-sama has given her something you were not able to. A child. Yes, shes carrying his baby. To bad you wont live to see them!!!" and with that Kabuto twisted the kunai deeper into Naruto's chest. Leaving him to bleed to death. As he laid there dying Naruto notice that the pain from the kunai didn't hurt nearly as much as the pain from the news he'd just received about his wife and best friend. But still his last breaths were

"Hinata...Sasuke...I ...I..(cough)...forgive you..."

Naruto's lifeless body just laid there on that blood battlefield, along with all those who lost their lives to this war.

Well that's it for this chapter!!!

I really don't know how to feel about this chapter...so I'll let you guys decide.

So, Review and tell my what ya think.


	4. Chapter 4

Bathsheba

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS... **

_**From the last chapter. A lot of you asked how Kabuto knew about Hinata and Sasuke is because his been spying on Sasuke for Orochimaru, who wants to keep taps on Sasuke. Also am sooooo sorry that I had to kill Naruto. T-T But its all apart of the Story of David and Bathsheba. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!!!**_

Chapter 4 : Hinata's Tears and Sasuke's Wife

Shikamaru sent a massager with specific instructions to the king about the battle at the front gates. Once the massager was in the kings presents he said,

"The enemy came out against us in the open fields and we chased them back to the city wall, but once we were there their strongest men were waited for us. They took us by surprise."

Sasuke's face twisted as he heard the news about his men. 'Danm it!!!' he thought. Some of his best men were in that battle. Then he angrily growled,

"Why did the troops go so close to the city? Didn't they know that their strongest men would be at the city wall?" Sasuke had his hands balled up into tight fist. He's teeth clenched as he waited for a response. The massager sighed as he reply just as Shikamaru had told him to,

"Naruto Uzumaki was killed, too."

Sasuke relaxed when he heard this and said,

"Well, tell Shikamaru not to be discouraged! The sword devours this one today and that one tomorrow! Fight harder next time, and conquer the city!"

With that said Sasuke dismissed the massager.

"KNOCK! KNOCK!KNOCK!"

'I wonder who that could be?' Hinata thought to herself. He put down the rag she had been using to dust the house. She wiped her hands on her apron as she walked to the door. She open the door to see Kiba standing there holding something is his hands. His face was down cast. Her and Kiba had been friends since childhood. And when Hinata married Naruto, Kiba didn't like him at first but as time passed they became the best of friends. She knew something was up. For one thing Kiba is always friendly and has a smile on his face whenever he would come a visit her. But he just stood there in silents as his head hung low.

"Kiba-kun... whats wrong?" she reached out to touch his arm only to have him pull her into a tight embrace. Her face was flaming from the sudden jester. She could feel his body began to shake as she heard small whimper noises. Her shoulder becoming damp. She looked at Kiba's face and she could see that he was crying. I was very rare to see Kiba cry. The last time she saw him cry was when Akumaru was about to die. She was scared, worried, and upset all at the same time. She wanted to know what happen but she could get the words to come out of her mouth. She would open and close her mouth but not a sound would come out. Finally Kiba spoke,

"Hinata...sniff...am...sniff...Hinata...am sorry..." 'WHAT?! Why are you sorry.' her mind screamed.

"sniff...it's...it's..." tears began to form in her eyes. Her stomach began to turn. She could fill the acid billed up in her throat, but she swallowed it back down which burned even worst than when it was coming up.

"sniff...Na...ru...to...his...sniff...his dead..." Kiba just held her tighter as he finally told her the horrible news.

Her body began to shake violently as she softly said,

"no...no...no...not..sniff...not..Naruto..." but then her voice became louder and louder as she screamed

"NO...NO...NOT NARUTO!!!! NOOOO!!!" she began to pound her fist against Kiba's chest as she cried and scream Naruto's name. The she quickly turned her face to Kiba's with a little hope in her eyes as she said,

"Maybe its a mistake...yeah...they made a mistake...please tell me that they made a mistake..."

"No. Here." is all he said as he handed her the blood drenched orange jacket he'd always were. His the only person in their whole village who wore one. Her eyes wide with shock as she took the jacket and hugged it closely to her body. She began to collapse onto the flood were she just laid there rocking back a forth. She softly said, "Is this my punishment for sleeping with another man and becoming pregnant." Hinata just rocked back and forth as Kiba just sat next to her trying to confront her.

A month later...

Sasuke sent for Hinata to be brought to the palace. Hinata was now in front of the king. Her head hung low. She looked distant and lifeless. She had dark circles under her eyes from not sleeping well. She was already two months into her pregnancy. She didn't look like she was eating well either. Sasuke's heart sank when he saw how bad she looked. He could help but feel bad. She obviously took her husbands death a lot harder than he thought she would. He was also upset that she wasn't taking better care of herself. She was carrying his baby!!! She should be taking better care of herself. He sat up straight and told her in a overbearing voice.

"You are to become my wife and we will rise this baby together. Now go with the servants I have assigned to you. I will see you later."

He called forth the two maid servants Sakura and Ino. They each took one of Hinata's hands and lead her to hot springs were she could relax and change clothes. Hinata was indifferent to everything that was going on. She had no spirit or life in her. She figure that Sasuke would take her as his wife since her husband was dead and she was carrying his child. He was a king after all and would need a heir to the thrown. She had no real feelings for him. What they had was just physical. She didn't love him and now she had to spend the rest of her life with him. She let out a small sigh as she enter into the hot springs. 'This does feel good' she thought heavenly. A small smile spread across her face for the first time since Naruto's death. But it quickly faded away when she heard the two servants talking to her.

"Your sooo luck Lady Hinata!" the blonde with blue eyes squealed.

"Yea! How did you snag him? I've tried everything! Well, excepted strip naked like Ino pig over here." The pink hair green eyed girl said with her hands on her hips as she said that last statement.

"Ya right!!! Am not the desperate slut like you! FOREHEAD GIRL!!!" Ino was now in Sakura's face, flames burning in her eyes. Both women started to throw insults at each other. Hinata just dunked her head into the water. 'How I wish it was one of you guys who was able to SNAG Sasuke instead of me.' Hinata emerged out of the water and grabbed a towel and said,

"Am going to change if you need me." She wasn't even sure if the two women heard her. Once dressed Hinata was lead to the bedroom. Once inside Hinata let out a gasp as she put her hand over her mouth. This was the same room were her and Sasuke made love. This is were she changed her life forever. She wanted to cry but couldn't since there was someone standing by the bed. They were hiding in the shadows. They stepped out and into the light. His dark eyes met with her white ones. She was not able to break from the stare. Heat rose to her face as he put his pale white hand on her face and began to caress her cheek as he said,

"I've missed you." he had a soft smile on his face and he lean down to kiss her but she took a step back. She gave a small bow and softly spoke,

"Am tried Uchiha-san. Am going to bed." she walked over to the bed and laid down with her back facing him. He was hurt. To use such a formal name made his heart ache. She show no feelings of love or even caring for him. But he quickly pushed those thoughts out of his head as he told himself, 'I have the rest of my life to get her to fall in love with me and I WILL!!!' he thought with determination. But for now he was going to nurse her back to health. Which meant she needed rest. He left her to sleep.

Well that's it for this chapter.

Am not really liking this chapter, but you guys can decide and give me pointers...Please

REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!

Thanks to all those who reviewed!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Bathsheba

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS...**

**FYI: For Halloween I was Naruto and my good friend Kacey9tails was Sexy no Jutsu Gaara. Check out the pics at either myspace dot com or tokyopop dot com. My user name is sailorchix and the pics are in my pictures section.**

**Chapter 5: Kakashi Rebukes Sasuke**

During the months of Hinata's pregnancy, Sasuke was able to get her to eat properly and he even got her to smile more. Here eyes weren't puffy and red anymore and she began to gain weight. She even let Sasuke touch her stomach to fell the baby kick. He remember that moment like was was just yesterday...

_Flashback..._

_Sasuke's POV_

_We were sitting at the dinner table eating our meal when I heard Hinata make a gasping sound. She quickly put her hand to her stomach. She began to blush as she whisper something to herself. I look at her with a look of puzzlement and inquiry. She looked up at me with sparking joyful eyes as she shot up from her seat over to mine. She quickly took my hand and placed it on her stomach. I could feel the heat rise to my face. It was the first time in three months where she actually wanted me to touch her. I was overjoyed and a little confused. Why her stomach? I was brought back from my thoughts when I feel something move inside her stomach. I looked at her with shocked eyes as I began to say, _

"_What the..." She just giggled at my response and said, _

"_I-I-It's the baby. It's kicking." I was amazed. The life that we created was moving inside her. I just couldn't help myself. I got down on my knees and press the side of my face against her stomach. _

"_S-Sasuke?" she mumbled in awe. _

"_I just wanted to give our child a hug and a..." I press my lips against her stomach, "kiss." After doing that I got up and she just looked at me and questions, _

"_Why?" I gave her a smile as I said, "Because I love you both." _

_She began to cry and flung herself forward at me and pulled me into a hug as she said, "I love you too... but I will never love you the way I loved Naruto...I just have to let you know that theres a part of my heart that has and always belong to him. Do you understand? And can you handle that?" I looked her stright in the eyes and said, _

"_Of course. Naruto was your first love and will always have a part of your heart. But as long as your with me... thats all I need." I gave her forehead a tender kiss and we just stood there holding each other._

_End of Flashback..._

Now was the big day. Hinata was in her bed having contractions. The doctor was a blonde hair lady named Tsunade. Sasuke was holding onto Hinata's hand as she began to squeeze to life out of it. Sasuke didn't know Hinata was so strong. He thought for sure she was going to break every bone in his hand.

"AWWWWWWW!!!! huff huff...AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Hinata screamed as she pushed harder.

"Your doing good, Hinata. Just a couple more pushes. I can see the HEAD!!! Your almost done." Tsunade cheered.

"GRRRRRRR...AWWWWWWWW...AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WAH!! WAH!! WAH!!"

"CONGRADULATIONS!!!! IT'S A BOY!!!" Tsunade sang.

"Did you hear that Sasuke? A boy! A beautiful baby boy!!!" Hinata had her arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck as tears of joy pour down her face.

"Yes. But not only is the baby beautiful, but so are you." he gave her a peck on the lips.

Once Sasuke cut the umbilical cord, the baby boy was clean and wrapped into a baby blue blanket and handed to Hinata. She cooed and awed over her new born.

"What should we name him?" Hinata asked Sasuke as she was trying to nurse their newborn.

"How about Nanashi" Sasuke suggested.

"Nanashi...yeah...Nanashi..."

It's been two weeks since the birth of Nanashi. Sasuke and Hinata couldn't be happier. But that wasn't going to last long. For the Lord was displeased with what Sasuke had done to Naruto and Hinata.

The Lord sent Kakashi the prophet to tell Sasuke a story. Kakashi ask if he could speak with Sasuke. Sasuke knew that Kakashi was a highly respected prophet and gladly let him in to speak with him. Once they were in Sasuke's office and seated, Kakashi began to tell Sasuke the story:

"There were two men in a certain town. One was rich and one was poor. The rich man owned a great many sheep and cattle. The poor man owned nothing but one little lamb he had bought. He raised that little lamb, and it grew up with his children. It ate from the man's own plate and drank from his cup. He cuddled it in his arms like a baby daughter. One day a guest arrived at the home of the rich man. But instead of killing an animal from his own flock or herd, he took the poor man's lamb and killed it and prepared it for his guest."

Sasuke was furious. "As surely as the Lord lives," he vowed, "any man who would do such a thing deserves to die! He must repay four lambs to the poor man for the one he stole and for having no pity."

then Kakashi said to Sasuke,

"You are that man! The Lord, the God of Konoha, says: I anointed you lord of this village and saved you from the power of Orochimaru. I gave you your master's house and his wives and the village of Konoha. And if that had not been enough, I would have given you much, much more. Why, then, have you despised the word of the Lord and done this horrible deed? For you have murdered Naruto with the sword of the sound nin and stolen his wife. From this time on your family will live by the sword because you have despised me by taking Naruto's wife to be your own. This is what the Lord says: Because of what you have done, I will cause your household to rebel against you. I will give your wives to another man before your very eyes, and he will go to bed with them in public view. You did it secretly, but I will make this happen to you openly in the sight of all Konoha."

Then Sasuke confessed to Kakashi, "I have sinned against the Lord."

Kakahi replied, "Yes, but the Lord has forgiven you and you won't die for this sin. Nevertheless, because you have shown utter contempt for the Lord by doing this, your child will die."

Sasuke just stood there, shell shock at what Kakashi had hold him. His mouth would just open and close but no words would come out.

**Well that's it for this chapter...**

**Hope you enjoyed it...**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP...LEAVE A REVIEW.**

**There were all kinds of things going on in this chapter and I would really like to know what you thought about it. Weather it was good or bad.**

**The name Nanashi means "without name"**

**Okay Now Review!!!!**

**P.S. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. I treasure all your thoughts and input. If I had a crown to put all the jewels your reviews have giving me, I'd be rich $$$$$ **


End file.
